


Save Him

by emma_rose_taylor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_rose_taylor/pseuds/emma_rose_taylor
Summary: An introspective look at Newt and Tina's thoughts when Credence is "killed" towards the end of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of fanfiction for Newtina, so I'm super excited to present it to you. It's a bit sad but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same ☺️

3rd POV

There is an atmosphere of finality as the dust settles and black shreds of the obscurus drift meaninglessly through the air, mingling with the group of wizards and witches below. Sorrow fills the silence as both Newt and Tina reflect on the outcome of such an unfortunate situation. He was just a boy. Credence didn't deserve to die; it wasn't his fault he had developed an obscurus. Furthermore, how could he control it if no one offered to teach him? Tina closes her eyes as memories of past interactions with the boy flash through her mind.

Sadness envelops Tina, its cold, dark tendrils draining all warmth and hope from her body. Little else causes her as much pain as the knowledge of Credence's past does. After all, what was the point of being an auror if she couldn't save him? It was one thing to be stripped of her beloved job title upon doing the right thing, but it was another to witness the death of a young boy whose life could have been spared. If she's honest, Tina's not sure how much more she can take. The past month has been difficult, and there are many thoughts racing through her mind as she slowly lifts her head, gazing up at the aftermath of her fellow aurors.

_This is the last straw._ Of all the phrases that rush through Tina's mind, this one sticks out the most. Since her recent demotion at work, Tina Goldstein has been feeling conflicted regarding her job and therefore considers herself to be having a small crisis. When the thing that one holds dearly begins to crumble or fall to pieces, the term 'crisis' isn't such a stretch. Tina's job is important to her, but lately it seems to be doing more harm than good. With the addition of recent events, it has suddenly become the antithesis of her beliefs and the reasons why she chose this job in the first place.

As an Auror, one must be willing to do whatever it takes to protect the magical community, even if it means killing a child. Tina, however, feels that this is an injustice to Credence and the aurors as well. Such an act will surely cause inner turmoil within those who have participated. Despite coming off as bold crime fighters, Tina's coworkers are ultimately ordinary people. She would know; things are no different when it comes to her. Of all the startling situations Tina has encountered in the past couple of days, none is more frightening than the realization that she could have potentially aided in Credence's death as a result of the dedication she has to her job. _I would never go that far, right? _Tina inquires of herself mentally. Unfortunately, it's hard to tell.

At a loss for words, Tina longs for life to be simple, for things to be the way they were as of a few months ago. Life wasn't particularly great at that time, but it wasn't crashing down around her, either. Lost in the growing tragedy of her surroundings, Tina doesn't know what to do. For years she's invested so much into her work, and what has it gotten her? Saddened at the prospects of this thought, the young witch hopes she hasn't wasted her life chasing after a career that seems desperate to strip her of her humanity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crouching near Tina on the underground train tracks is Newt, a man who finds himself helpless yet again. All he had wanted was for Credence to be understood, unharmed if at all possible. Devastated at the death of such a tortured soul, Newt's heart aches. He can't help but think of the Sudanese girl he had met a mere three months ago. She was only eight years old, close to the same age as he was when he dismembered horklumps with his mother as a young boy. She and Credence were children. They didn't deserve to be persecuted, didn't deserve anything except the chance to be happy. Newt had tried to save both of them and had desperately failed.

In the underground tunnel, Graves begins to lecture his fellow wizards on the Statute of Secrecy and who it protects. Newt is halfway listening, aware that this man is not as law-abiding as others perceive him to be, yet too hurt to fully focus on what he's saying. Everyone in that tunnel had just witnessed the death of a child. What would it take for things to get better? People obviously had no problem killing what they didn't like or understand. Is there anything stopping them from hunting down the creatures Newt cares for so much?

With a slight shudder, the apologetic Magizoologist exhales his worries in puffs of air. He wishes the magical community would learn to view magical beings as having thoughts and feelings just like anyone else. Unfortunately, things aren't progressing and don't seem like they will for quite a while. In fact, the situation only seems to be getting worse. While the escape of his own personal beasts wasn't the cause of New York's recent damage, Newt did feel slightly responsible. It hadn't helped the situation, after all.

Despite feeling exhausted from the night's festivities, Newt summons his remaining energy in order to focus on the situation at hand. Graves is still talking, his voice filling the hollow space around them. This provides Newt with background noise as he contemplates the tragedy that had recently occurred. He thinks he may have seen... but no, that can't be right. Was there still hope for Credence after all? Newt often considered himself an optimist, but this was a stretch.

As the thoughts in his mind began to settle, two words from earlier that night filled the empty space. They had been spoken by Tina when he had tried to talk with Credence. _Save him._ Newt couldn't help but feel a small speck of hope rise within him as he turned to face Graves. He would do whatever was necessary to find Credence (if he had managed to survive) and keep this from happening to anyone ever again. It seems like a stretch for one man, but Newt knows that with hope comes strength. And sometimes that's enough.


End file.
